


【승승】네가 더 그리운 밤

by Gummybear423059



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 191224韓勝宇生日賀文--
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 2





	【승승】네가 더 그리운 밤

**Author's Note:**

> 191224  
> 韓勝宇生日賀文  
> \--

久違的回歸日程裡，決定開亞洲巡迴時，自然是興奮不已又迫不及待，好想坐時光機到不同都市享受別於首爾的空氣，那些平常因為工作及課業而無法離開自己家鄉來看我們的人，是不是也跟我們一樣期待呢？

想趕快給更多愛麗絲們看，不同於以往的VICTON的樣子。

每個地方的人們都很熱情，每次安可的時候都會收到一些禮物呢！

像是手幅和可愛動物頭箍之類的，我們愛麗絲真的是準備周到。

而在這次決定亞巡的五個城市中，印象最深刻的非台灣莫屬了，就在我們要唱Light來做結尾的時候，身後的大螢幕就開始播放影片了，前面是女孩子被兔子吸引掉進兔子洞變成愛麗絲遇見我們的故事，反射性的數了數，人數也沒畫錯，果然是我們的愛麗絲，真的太可愛了。

沒想到可愛的動畫接續著的是我們青澀的過去、還有今年在韓國見面會跟拿了第一時爆哭的我們，嗯...我現在在台上挖個洞躲進去還來得及嗎？好多懷念的畫面，甚至有我們第一次叫愛麗絲的名字的Vlive...哇，真的太懷念了。

**「雖然我們語言不通，一直很想跟你們說聲，辛苦了，做得好，不要再說對不起。」**

大螢幕上出現的這句話也正是我們想跟世界各地的愛麗絲說的，就算用對方的語言來表達有些困難，也不會妨礙到這份喜歡著彼此的心情，因為心靈是相通的呀。

最後出現了倒數，跟著數完後轉頭發現大家手上都拿著紙？這是什麼呢，啊，要退後一點看得比較清楚，原來是排字給我們了。而且還是兩面的排字！！哇超神奇！！試著指揮看看，翻面的瞬間整齊劃一，簡直比我們練舞的時候還厲害。

我們現在也能得到這種應援，是不是代表我們是巨星了？哈哈。

那天還是燦尼的生日，安可唱完回到台上推蛋糕給他慶生了，在海外幫成員過生日真的很特別呢，不過他執意要開完生日直播才睡我也沒辦法，害很多愛麗絲熬夜了，如果害大家的皮膚變差了，要揍就請揍他本人吧，我是清白的。

10天後的今天，是勝宇哥的生日。

雖然能透過KKT聊天，也能打視訊電話，但那跟親眼看到本人還是很不一樣的對吧，

我們都很想勝宇哥，上一次完整體直播......已經是1月的事了，明明只是過了快一年，卻感覺過了很久很久。

要度過第一個沒有勝宇哥的聖誕夜心情很微妙呢，我在群組說今天要去當前輩演唱會嘉賓的時候，勝宇哥是第一個給我反應的人，他放了史努比撒紙花旁邊寫著恭喜的貼圖，然後打了一句「Fighting~~^^」。

好像隔著手機都能看到哥的表情，「昇植呀，你可以的。」出道以來沒少聽過這句話，不同的只是勝宇哥現在不在我面前而已。

  
  


只是這樣而已。

勝宇哥自從參加節目至出道到現在也過了幾個月，想念他的日子持續了這麼久，我以為我能慢慢習慣的。

但現在看來，似乎還沒有適應呢。

  
  
  


沒有你的今夜是Nostalgic night。

尤其想念你的夜晚。


End file.
